Not Your Ordinary Everyday Love Song
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Song-fics surrounding E-Clare, mostly post-breakup. These are really fun to write - and to read! So enjoy!
1. Halestorm: Love Bites

_Author's Note: __What's this? I'm writing yet another story while I still have stories to update? Yes, I know, it's awful of me, but this idea has been rattling around in the back of my head for the longest time. I'll work on my updates as soon as I post this first chapter, I promise you. Anyways, this is a bunch of songfics, surrounding Clare and Eli. Most of them will take place post-breakup, but I'll let you know at the beginning of each fic. Anyways, I do not own Degrassi and reviews make me smile! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> Love Bites  
><strong>Artist:<strong> Halestorm  
><strong>Background:<strong> I love this song and I think it goes quite nicely with Clare's guilty pleasure of vampire fiction!  
><strong>Settin<strong>**g:** Post-breakup  
><strong>Warning<strong>**:** With this particular song, there is some Clare-hate in the portrayal of Clare. And I know this song is an ex singing about her ex and his new girlfriend, but I'm just kind of loosely basing this on just Clare and Eli.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't listen what your girlfriend says<br>She reads those magazines  
>That say you failed the test<br>You don't have what she needs  
>I slither like a viper<br>And get you by the neck  
>I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her<strong>_

"I can't believe you're really reading that," Adam snatched the latest issue of TeenBeat from Clare's hands, "You can't honestly take this stuff seriously."

Clare grabbed the magazine back, and flipped through the glossy pages, "Of course I do. These guys are experts," she said matter-of-factly, "They know what they are talking about, Adam. For example, look at this quiz – _Is He Your Perfect Match_. That's important stuff."

"A magazine can't tell you who your perfect match is," Adam rolled his eyes, "Look, I gotta run before Eli um…"

"Yeah," Clare completely understood. Eli would murder them both if he found out Adam and Clare still talked on a regular basis, "It's fine."

"See ya around."

Clare waved. Adam just couldn't possibly understand the importance of TeenBeat. It had been her confidant and guide in so many ways over the years. Every question she ever had about anything seemed to be answered in an article, quiz, or advice column.

She made her way to the lunch tables outside and sat down. She decided to take the Perfect Match quiz…just for fun. What could it possibly hurt?

Now that she and Jake had broken up, she didn't really have anyone to take the quiz about. Clare sighed, and flipped past the quiz with its brightly colored diagrams and pink hearts.

_But…if I am taking this quiz just for fun…I could take it about anyone, _Clare realized. But who?

"Oh my God, you are so lame!"

Clare glanced up from the magazine to see none other than Eli Goldsworthy standing over her.

"What do you mean? And I don't believe I got the memo that we were on speaking terms."

"We aren't," Eli answered smugly, "but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to relish in your female-teenager gullibility."

"_Excuse me_?"

"You _honestly_ think a stupid quiz made up by stupid people looking to make money off of magazine sales can really predict if a person is right for another person or not? How can a quiz possibly decide something like that?"

"It does," Clare argued, "it brings up some really interesting points."

"Like…what is his favorite color and if it's blue, it means he is withdrawn and cynical and…"

"No," Clare lied.

"Whatever," Eli rolled his eyes, "You just go and take that quiz. Who knows, maybe it'll say something useful like how the jockstrap is totally…"

"If you happen to be talking about Jake, _don't_."

"What happened?" Eli asked, trying to hide his genuine concern. If that jockstrap had done anything to hurt her…

"We broke up," Clare tried to keep her voice calm, "He's with Jenna now."

"Oh," Eli flicked the magazine, "did this give you any advice on how to deal?"

"To move on."

"Good. You should."

"Yeah?" Clare still couldn't believe they were speaking. It was weird. Why was it weird?

"Yup. Anyways, enjoy your quiz."

"It's accurate, I promise," Clare said defensively.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. TeenBeat has never failed me before! I promise, it's _one-hundred percent_ accurate."

"Okay, prove it."

"Prove it?"

"Yup," Eli hopped up on the picnic table and sat down, "take it about me. If it tells you I'm wrong for you, I won't make fun of your dumb magazine anymore."

"And you'll leave me alone?" Clare raised an eyebrow.

"Cross my heart."

"Alright then. Question One: What is His Favorite Color?"

"I thought you said they didn't ask such stupid questions."

"Black," Clare looked to the bottom of the page, "It says black means you're withdrawn and you're struggling with inner demons."

"O-ookay," Eli shook some hair from his eyes. Maybe the quiz wasn't as stupid as he had thought…

"My favorite color is…"

"Red."

"Yes," Clare nodded, impressed that Eli had remembered, "And it says red means quiet and shy, but with a lot to say. It says I'm waiting for my voice. My most compatible color is blue, my least compatible color is black."

"Huh," Eli chewed his lip, "Next question."

"What is his favorite food."

"Oh Lord," Eli shook his head, "Clare, this is dumb…"

"Spaghetti," Clare read down to the bottom of the page, "He is romantic, but secretive about it. He has passion, but is afraid to show it. He loves to cuddle."

Eli made a gagging sound, "Yuck! _Really_?"

"That's what is says."

"Gag me, please."

"Well, you _do_ like cuddling."

"Shut up," Eli hissed, "don't say that outloud!"

"Eli likes to cuddle!"

Eli grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand, "_Shut up, Clare_!"

"Mmwerr wer weroo." (Translation: Well you do.)

He let go of her and sat back up on the top of the picnic table, "Let's just finish this quiz."

"Fine by me," Clare continued to read, "My favorite food is…"

"Sushi."

"Yes. You have a cold exterior and have built up a wall. Only a few people know the real you."

"Ha," Eli smirked, "Cold as dead fish wrapped in seaweed."

"Shut up! My most compatible food is…this can't be right?"

"What's it say?" Eli craned his neck.

"It says my most compatible food is…spaghetti."

"Huh. Let's try the next question."

"Right," Clare agreed, "What is his favorite kind of movie."

"Slasher."

"That's not an option. I'll just go with horror. It says you have trouble with your emotions."

"Yup," Eli nodded, "that's about right."

"H-how are you um…doing with…with your…bipolar?" Clare asked, not sure how to ask the question she had been wanting to know the answer to for so long.

"Fine," Eli answered vaguely.

"Good," Clare nodded, "my favorite is…"

"ROMCOM."

"Yes," Clare smiled a little, "it says I am in touch with my emotions. My most compatible is drama, my least compatible is…"

"Horror."

"Yup."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah," Clare nodded, "our result is, ninety-seven percent incompatible."

"Alright, guess I can't make fun of you for that dumb magazine anymore," Eli hopped off the table, "you were right, it is pretty accurate."

"Well of course," Clare said religiously, "it _is_ TeenBeat afterall."

"Well, see ya," Eli shrugged.

"Um…yeah…" Clare nodded.

Eli headed back inside and to his locker. Once he reached his locker, he slammed his fist against the little aluminum door.

_Damn quiz in that stupid magazine! Doesn't she know those things are never accurate!___

_**That bitch can eat her heart out!**_  
><em><strong>Love bites, but so do I, so do I.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love bites, but so do I, so do I.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love bites!<strong>_

_**My lips are pale and vicious.**_  
><em><strong>You're foaming at the mouth.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've suffered in the darkness.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll suck the pain right out.<strong>_  
><em><strong>So come and taste the reason<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm nothing like the rest.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me.<strong>_

Eli wanted to just forget her. It'd be so easy to just forget her and move on with his life. But he couldn't. He couldn't just forget about her and move on. If only it were so easy!

Clare was constantly in his thoughts, invading every moment of everyday. Not a second went by when she didn't sneak into his mind and screw things up. If it were up to him, he'd just erase her from his memory and move on. Imogen seemed to like him…maybe he could start a thing with her or something.

She was cute.

But Clare would forever be in the back of his mind, not letting any chance of moving on occur.

Eli hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since the breakup. Every time he tried to sleep, he would dream about her, and therefore, he didn't want to sleep.

Finally, it was too much for him to deal with. He needed to forget her; he needed her out of his life.

When he saw her at her locker one day, Eli knew it was the perfect opportunity to confront her.

"Hey," he slammed her locker shut, nearly shutting it on her hand.

"Watch it, Eli!" Clare seethed, "What's your problem?"

"My problem is _you_!"

"Me?"

"For two months now, you're all I have thought about."

"Eli…"

"You always sneak into my head and screw everything up. I haven't slept well in two months, Clare – two months! Did you know that? And it's all because of you!"

"Eli…"

"You do this on purpose. You come into my thoughts and start muddling up everything. You're driving me crazy, Clare. I just want to forget about you. I want to forget about those months with you. I want to forget everything. I wish none of it ever happened!"

Clare felt completely shattered. Within a minute, he had completely broken her. How could he say such things to her? Clare's heart felt as if an anvil had been dropped on top of her chest. Sure, she was hurting from the breakup too, but she'd never want to erase the memories of him…

How could he say those things? How could he come out of nowhere and be so cruel? What gave him the right to just randomly come over and break her heart (again) completely haphazardly?

She was livid and hurt and didn't know what to do. Her head was spinning, thoughts swimming through her mind at a thousand miles a minute. He blamed her for still thinking of her. He wanted to forget her and erase her from his memories.

_So then don't let him_, the reckless thought swam past, and Clare froze. Her brain suddenly seemed to shut down; all other thoughts were abandoned except that one little suggestion.

Don't let him.

In one step, Clare was standing in front of him. In one second, she had him pinned against her locker. And before any logical thought could interrupt her, Clare kissed him.

It didn't take long for Eli to start kissing her back. The kiss was angry though. Every ounce of fuming passion they shared was unleashed in that one kiss.

Finally, Clare pulled away.

"Just try and forget me now," she dared, before throwing her backpack over her shoulder and heading to class. __

_**That chick can eat her heart out!**_  
><em><strong>Love bites, but so do I, so do I.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!<strong>_

_**It checks you in and kicks you down,**_  
><em><strong>And chews you up and spits you out.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It messes with your sanity by twisting all your thoughts around.<strong>_  
><em><strong>They say it's blind they say it waits but every time it seals your fate.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now it's got you by the balls it won't let go until you fall.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was down and out, got up I said "Hey love I've had enough!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've felt pleasure without pain.<strong>_  
><em><strong>My soul you'll never tame!<strong>_

Eli was angry – angry at Clare for kissing him like that, and angry at himself for not stopping her. All day at school, Clare crept into his thoughts, pulling at his heart, and driving him insane. His thoughts of her were dangerous and passionate. He couldn't take it anymore.

At lunch, Eli hurried to Morty and took off. He couldn't be under the same roof as her. He had to escape and get away from her – as far away from her as possible.

Stupid Clare and her stupid kiss.

She completely controlled everything about him – his thoughts, his emotions were all hers. He was hers. She still had him in her clutches, and Eli wished she'd just let go of him.

But then again…he had liked that kiss. He had enjoyed her anger, her passion.

No, he shook his head, trying to shake the thought from his mind. There was no way he liked it. There was no way he enjoyed it. It was Clare and he wanted her gone.

But it was Clare and his life would be so dull without her.

Who would he argue with and tease and fight with?

Imogen. He could go bother Imogen. It'd get his mind off of Clare…

But Imogen was no Clare. No one would ever be like Clare.

Clare was Clare. Clare was weird and geeky and strange and funny and crazy and insane and obnoxious and annoying and stupid and unbearable and irritating and infuriating and exasperating and aggravating and…

Eli Goldsworthy was insanely in love with her.__

_**Love bites, but so do I.**_  
><em><strong>Love bites, but so do I, so do I<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love bites, but so do I, so do I.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love bites!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love bites!<strong>_


	2. Hinder: How Long

**Song: **"How Long"  
><strong>Artist:<strong> Hinder  
><strong>Setting: <strong>Post-breakup  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Slightly AU

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why'd you go and break what's already broken<br>I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
>How long till this goes away<br>I try to remember to forget you  
>But I break down every time I do<br>It's left me less than zero  
>Beat down and bruised<br>I can't see him with you  
>Why'd you go and break what's already broken<br>I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
>Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him<br>How long till this goes away **_

A new school year, a new start, right? Eli kept trying to tell himself that on his way to school that morning. It was the first day of the new school year. It'd be a fresh start, and a new beginning, right? As much as he tried to tell himself that, Eli still wasn't convinced.

She would still be there, and they'd still have to be under the same roof. Apparently she had all honors classes this year, and there'd be a major chance that she would be in one of his. Of course, they'd have to see each other sometime. Eli couldn't just live in this little world in which Clare didn't exist. She did exists and was very much alive in the same universe he was.

Eli was blasting Disturbed as he pulled up to the parking lot of Degrassi. Everyone was dressed in their appropriate, assigned uniforms. He hated it. He tugged at the collar on his shirt and wished he could change into his black Slipknot sweatshirt. At least everyone blended in. Maybe she would blend in too, and he wouldn't really even notice her presence.

Eli wished he could just forget about her. She had completely broken him, and Eli was sure she had broken him past the point of repair. It wasn't that long ago that they were a normal, happy couple. Then his mental illness had kicked in and he messed up his medication.

He had a mental breakdown during the play he had written, right there on stage. The whole school knew he had gone crazy. He was better now, sure, but school would be an obstacle. Clare would be an obstacle.

He liked to think he wasn't crazy anymore, but he was. He was crazy for her.

She would always break into his mind, invade his thoughts. She always broke in, and was always unwelcomed. It would happen randomly. Maybe during dinner, his mom would say something about Mrs. Jenkins garden, and Eli would think about Mr. Jenkins blue Ford and then he'd think about her blue eyes. It happened like that. All thoughts always connected in some twisted way back to her.

More than once, he had to excuse himself in the middle of a meal, to go to his room and slam his fist into the door until his knuckles bled. All he wanted to do was forget her, that's all he wanted. That's not too much to ask for, is it? But maybe for Eli, it is. Maybe he deserves this.

After all, he did put everything before her in their relationship.

His car. His hoarding. His illness. His dead girlfriend. Everything seemed to matter more than Clare, and she had finally gotten sick of it.

He tried everything to get her attention, but it was too late.

Crashing his car didn't exactly work out either.

Poor Morty.

Eli turned the key in the ignition and jiggled it out. He was there, at school, ready to face another day. To face her.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't quite ready for that part.

"Hey!" Adam jumped off a picnic table and walked over towards the hearse, "What's up!"

"Hey," Eli slammed the door shut and hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder, "Not much man, not much. Ready for a new school year?"

"Guess so," Adam shrugged, "What about you?"

Eli sighed, and that was an answer enough for Adam.

"She's here. I saw her not too long ago."

"Uh-huh."

"She…um…she's kind of with…Jake now."

"Jake the jockstrap?" Eli asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't know why, but his heart felt like an anvil had been dropped on his chest.

"Yeah," Adam winced, "Sorry man. But she…she seems…happy?"

"Good for her," Eli just stared straight ahead, trying to ignore how his eyes were stinging.

"Um, you know how we swapped schedules the other night? And how we're taking two classes together?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…I might have done something you're gonna kill me for."

"What'd you do?"

Adam winced and kicked at the pavement, "I talked to her."

"What?" Eli's eyes were about to pop from their sockets, "Unbelievable."

"I just had to know man…and I figured it'd be good warning for you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"She showed me her schedule," Adam chewed on his lower lip, "And well…you have four classes with her."

"FOUR?"

"Yeah," Adam apologized, "sorry man. I-I just thought I should warn you."

"Yeah," Eli nodded, trying not to be too upset, at least not too upset with Adam, "Thanks."

So he had four classes with Clare. Of course he was bound to have a class with her, but four? Eli didn't want to even look at her or see her. Being under the same roof would have been tough enough, but now they'd be in the same room for four hours a day, five days a week.

"Um…is it too late to get my schedule changed?" Eli asked.

"I am pretty sure," Adam patted Eli on the shoulder, "You'll be fine. You know what you need to do? You need to get a new girl. Clare's clearly moved on and…"

Eli glared at Adam.

"Sorry," Adam held up his hands in surrender, "that was a crappy thing of me to say, huh?"

"Just a bit."

"It's just…I think you need to get your mind off of her. I know you've been trying…"

"I've been trying so hard. I hate it. I hate her. She always creeps back into my thoughts. I just wish I could…I want to just erase my memory of her."

"Well, unless you get a lobotomy, I don't think that's gonna happen…" Adam was interrupted by laughter and the duo turned to see Clare, on Jake's arm, titling her head back and laughing.

"Who do I call about that lobotomy?" __

_**I can't seem to get my heart over you**_  
><em><strong>Cause you creep into everything I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I'm dying to know<strong>_  
><em><strong>How he touches you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't see him with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why'd you go and break what's already broken<strong>_  
><em><strong>I try to take a breath but I'm already choking<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him<strong>_  
><em><strong>How long till this goes away<strong>_  
><em><strong>How long till this goes away<strong>_  
><em><strong>She said she wants to be friends<strong>_  
><em><strong>I took a big step back<strong>_  
><em><strong>She said<strong>_  
><em><strong>She said<strong>_  
><em><strong>She said she's sorry<strong>_  
><em><strong>With one finger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I said fuck that<strong>_

Eli sat in the very back of the classroom. He figured it'd be the safest place to sit. No way would Clare Edwards sit in the back row. Speaking of…where was she?

Class was just a minute away from starting, and Clare was nowhere to be found. Eli shrugged it off, hoping maybe she had gotten her schedule changed and he wouldn't have to see her – at least in first period.

The teacher, Mr. Samuels, began class. He introduced himself and passed out some handouts (a syllabus, a vocabulary sheet, the lunch menu for the month, and other various home-room-required handouts) while Eli stared at the clock the whole time. Where was she?

Suddenly, the door swung open. Clare rushed in; her skirt was wrinkled, her hair was messy, and her cheeks were flushed. Eli felt like dying.

"Ms. Edwards," Mr. Samuels eyed her, "you are five minutes late. Detention the rest of the week."

"Sorry sir," Clare said on a breath.

She glanced around. The only seat available was the one next to Eli. Eli wanted to die. He couldn't believe it.

"Hey," he turned to the kid on the other side of him, "wanna switch seats?"

"Mr. Goldsworthy!" Mr. Samuels was clearly not amused.

"Sorry sir," Eli chewed on his lower lip as Clare took her seat next to him.

During class, one of their assignments was to introduce themselves to the people sitting around them.

"Hey," Clare scooted her chair closer to Eli's desk, "how are you?"

"I don't believe I got the memo that you cared."

"I do care," Clare sighed, and glanced up at the clock on the wall, "I'm doing well. I am with Jake now. My mom married his dad and so we're living together…"

"Fantastic."

"It is, isn't it?" Clare didn't let the sarcasm stop her, "I just have such a good feeling about this year. Don't you? I just feel like this is my year. I just…I can't believe how great I feel."

"I imagine after having sex, you'd feel good."

"Excuse me?"

"That's why you were late, right?" Eli asked, raising an eyebrow, "You and the jockstrap went at it, didn't you?"

"Eli!"

"What?" Eli shrugged, "Just putting two and two together."

"We…it's none of your business! What I was going to say is, I feel great and I have an amazing guy in my life, and I just know that this is going to be my year."

"I'm happy for you," Eli's voice was bitter.

"I was thinking…maybe since it's a new year with new beginnings, you and I could…well…try to be friends again."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's just a fresh start, you know. It'd be nice to just be friends again. You were my number one guy for quite awhile, Eli. I don't want to lose you."

"You lost me. You lost me a long time ago…"

"Eli…"

"You want to be friends with me? Clare, you broke my heart and every day I think of you, and every day, you break my heart over and over again. And you come over and ask me to be your BFF?" Eli laughed an acrimonious laugh, "Screw that!"__

_**I can tell you're lying when your lips move**_  
><em><strong>Cause of one lie it's not me it's you<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's left me less than zero<strong>_  
><em><strong>Beat down and bruised<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't see him with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why'd you go and break what's already broken<strong>_  
><em><strong>I try to take a breath but I'm already choking<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him<strong>_  
><em><strong>How long till this goes away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why'd you go and break what's already broken<strong>_  
><em><strong>I try to take a breath but I'm already choking<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him<strong>_  
><em><strong>How long till this goes away<strong>_  
><em><strong>How long till this goes away<strong>_

"I just want to forget her, Adam. She had the nerve to ask me to be her friend!"

"I know," Adam took a bite of his sandwich, "but she does seem happy. Look at her over there with Jake. Maybe it's for the best."

"Yeah," Eli scowled, "maybe. I just want the pain of it to go away. When will it go away?"

"You loved her," Adam reminded him, "You don't just stop loving a person. It'll take some time for you to really recover…"

"How come she recovered so quickly?"

"I don't know," Adam shook his head, "I really just don't know."__

_**She said she wants to be friends**_  
><em><strong>I took a big step back<strong>_  
><em><strong>She said<strong>_  
><em><strong>She said<strong>_  
><em><strong>She said she's sorry<strong>_  
><em><strong>With one finger<strong>_  
><em><strong>With one finger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I said fuck that<strong>_

Clare took a bite of her carrot stick and tried to laugh at Jake's joke, but honestly didn't find it funny at all. She felt too broken to laugh anyway. What Eli had said in history class had hurt her…it'd really, really stung…but maybe…just maybe…he had a point.

But she needed Jake. She needed Jake to get her mind off of him, and soon, he'd find someone to get his mind off of her. It's what needed to be done.

If she wasn't with Jake, she'd be thinking of Eli constantly.

He'd already driven her crazy when they were together, and she wasn't going to let him again now that they were apart.


End file.
